An applicator of this generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,793. Such an applicator has a grip piece on which a longitudinally extending shaft element is situated. The shaft element has a comb-like applicator region with teeth extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the applicator in its distal, i.e. free, end region. The shaft element and the applicator region are divided along a longitudinal center plane, which extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the applicator, dividing it centrally into two applicator halves or shaft halves. One of the shaft/applicator halves is supported in stationary fashion relative to the grip piece. The other of the shaft/applicator halves is supported so that it can move a certain distance relative to the grip piece along the longitudinal direction of the applicator so that in a first end position, teeth of applicator regions are aligned with one another in pairs, thus producing a maximum tooth spacing between adjacent pairs of teeth. In a second end position, the teeth of the one applicator half are situated in the gaps between the teeth of the other applicator half and thus reduce an effective tooth spacing. This means that the internal width is halved between the teeth of the one applicator half and the teeth of the other applicator half. The teeth of this applicator are essentially the shape of flat plates, so that duct-like compartments for accommodating mascara are formed between the teeth. In a second embodiment, the teeth are semi-circular in cross-section like a longitudinally split half cylinder, with two corresponding half-cylinders forming a cylindrical tooth in one end position. In a second position in which they are shifted relative to each other, the longitudinally split half cylinders each form a separate respective tooth.
For the generic applicator described above, it is disadvantageous that at least one of the applicator halves is stationary, namely the one that is connected to the grip piece.
The variability in terms of different teeth, shapes, tooth geometries, and the like is therefore limited. In addition, a relatively large amount of structural complexity is required to achieve a precise guidance of the applicator halves relative to each other.
Another disadvantage is that the applicator halves contact each other over a very large area compared to the total length of the applicator, so that the applicator halves can be expected to have a distinct tendency to become unintentionally stuck to each other. This can significantly limit the functionality of the applicator in use due to the presence of dried Mascara compound. Another disadvantage is that a mere halving of the effective tooth spacing of the kind that is possible with the generic applicator described above is often insufficient, especially with regard to the particular requirements for separating eyelash hairs.
The object of the invention therefore is to disclose an adjustable applicator that is easy to manufacture and in particular can be manufactured economically. It is particularly desirable to limit the number of different parts required to produce the applicator according to the invention.
Particular attention should be paid to disclosing an actuating mechanism for the adjustable applicator that is particularly easy to assemble and is rugged and reliable in operation.
In particular, one object of the invention is to make it possible to produce a variety of different applicators with one and the same actuating device.
Another object of the invention is to improve user ergonomics and ergonomic conditions when applying mascara to eyelashes as compared to the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to disclose a cosmetic device that is easy to use and is equipped with the applicator according to the invention.